L'admirateur secret
by Sweety-Witches
Summary: [FIC TERMINÉE] Le matin de sa rentrée à Poudlard, elle reçoit un message signé Anonymus. Elle est certaine qu'il est de Harry. Mais, si elle savait...
1. Le Message

**Chapitre 1**

**Le Message**

Hermione Granger venait à peine de se lever. Ses long cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés. Toute la nuit, elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit en attendant le retour le retour à l'école de Poudlard, où elle retrouverait ses amis, Harry, Ron et la soeur de se dernier, Ginny. Elle se sentait excitée comme une puce. Cette année, elle était pré9fète en chef et elle avait hâte de savoir qui serait son collègue.

Elle alla se chercherun verre de jus d'orange et retourna sur le sofa, où elle alluma son ordinateur portable. Elle alla d'abord vérifier son courrier. Elle entra son mot de passe et se connecta à son compte. Dans la colonne envoyeur, elle vit Anonymus. elle cliqua dessus et découvrit, à sa grande surprise devant une lettre d'amour.

La voici:

_Chère Miss Granger, vos yeux sont comme de délicieux fondants au chaudron. Vos cheveux ondulent, tels des serpents en chocolats. Lorsque je vous vois, j'ai l'impression de m'élever dans les airs tellement je me sens léger. un simple sourire de votre part et mon coeur s'emballe et bat à tout rompre. De plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des centaines de vifs d'or qui fracassent mon estomac, chaque fois que je pense à vous. J'ai hâte à notre retour à Poudlard pour pouvoir vous admirer à mon aise. _

_Avec tout mon amour, Anonymus_

Wow, jamais elle n'avait reçue de lettre aussi passionnée que celle-là auparavent. Son coeur s'emballa à l'idée qu'un garçon l'aime à ce point.

- De qui peut-elle bien être...? Vif d'or ! Harry !!!!!!!!!

Mais pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais rien dit ? elle avait toujours considérée Harry comme son ami, son complice, son frère, son confident le plus cher, maism pas son amoureux.

Depuis quelle avait lu cette lettre, Hermione était de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Harry. Elle avait vraiment très mal au ventre.

Elle ferma l'ordinateur, fila à sa chambre, regarda l'heure...

- Oh non, je vais être en retard à la gare. Papa, Maman, dépêchez-vous le Poudlard Expresse part dans 45 minutes.

- Oui, ma puce. dit Mme Granger.

- Habille-toi et prépare tes accessoires d'école, nous sommes presque prêt, dit M. Granger

-D'ac papa, dit la jeune brunette

Elle mit une camisole rose très pâle, une jupe noire très courte, des bottes au genous à talons haut et fins. Elle se mit un peu de poudre rosée sur les joues, un fard bleu poudre sur les yeux, se souligna les yeux avec un eye-liner gris et s'appliqua un gloss léger, rosé et diaphane. Puis, Hermione sorti de sa chambre.


	2. Le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 2**

**Le Poudlard Express**

****

M. Granger arrêta la voiture prête de la gare King Cross. Hermione en sorti, plus nerveuse que jamais.

- Bonne année ma chérie, dirent M. et Mme Granger en choeur.

- Merci, grogna Hermione.

- Qui a-t-il ?, dit Mme Granger.

- Rien, c'est juste que je suis nerveuse à l'idée de recommencer cette année c'est tout, dit Hermione.

Elle embrassa ses parents, prit ses valises et parti en direction de la voie 9 et 10. Elle fonca droitau milieu et fit bien attention à ce que les moldu ne la voie pas. Elle couru et se retrouva devant le train qui l'avait ammenée à Poudlard depuis sa toute première année. Chaque fois, elle était très contente, mais là, c'était différent. Il y avait Harry et elle serait embarassée de se retrouver face à lui du rant le long trajet.

Elle marcha quand tout à coup...

- Mione, hey, Mione, dit un garçon au cheveux noir qu'elle connaissait très bien.

- Harry, dit Hermione avec un ton qui trahissait sa gêne.

- Hermione, qui a-t-il, dit Harry, tu as l'air gênée de me parler. Pourquoi ?

- Oh rien Harry, dit Hermione.

- Tu es vraiment ravissante et sexy aujourd'hui, dit-il, ça te va bien.

- Merci, dit Hermione en rougissant.

Et ils montèrent ensemble dans le train. Il trouvèrent leur compartiment habituel. Ron et Ginny les attendaient, ainsi que Luna. Harry et Hermione s'assirent sur les banc face à leur trois amis. Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise. Harry n'en avait pas l'air lui.

Une femme ouvrit la porte du compartiment et demanda s'ils voulaient quelques chose.

Hermione se leva et acheta des chocogrenouilles pour tout le monde.

Hermione s'assit et dit:

- Je dois aller dans le compartiments du fond, McGonnagall m'attend avec l'autre préfet en chef. Je me demande qui se sera ?

- Okay, bye Mione, dirent-ils tous en choeur.

Elle se leva et marcha jusquau fond en trébuchant légèrement à chaque pas

Ell atteint le compartiment et vit le nouveau préfet en chef...

C'était....

**Bon, essayez de deviner. C'est pas bien dur je vous l'Accorde. Mais vous verrez au prochain chapitre. Je suis déjà dessus.**

**Vous avez adoré, aimé, pas aimé, détesté. Pensez au review. Je veux votre opinion sur ma fic.**

****


	3. Les Préfets en chef

**Chapitre 3**

**Les Préfets en chef**

C'était...

- Malefoy, dit Hermione.

- Oui! Sang-de-bourbe, dit Malefoy, c'est moi.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, dit Hermione, ce compartiment est réservé pour les préfets en chef... Oh Seigneur, ne me dis pas que tu est l'autre Préfet en chef ?

- Oui Granger, je suis Préfet en chef cette année. Je vais en profiter pour enlever des points à ton petit Potter chéris et à la belette Weasley, dit- Malefoy.

- Oh non, en plus de t'avoir en cours de potion chaque année, je vais t'avoir sur le dos toute la journée, dit la jeune fille.

Malefoy allait lui lancer une insulte à la figure, quand le professeur McGonagall entra dans le compartiment pour la réunion des Préfets en chef.

- M. Malefoy, Miss Granger, dit McGonagall, vous avez été choisit pour pour accomplir le rôle de Préfets en chef pour l'année. Je n'attend de vous que le meilleur de vous, pas moins. C'est comprit ?

- Oui, professeur McGonagall, dit la jeune fille. Nous le feront.

- Bien, Miss Granger, dit le professeur.

Sur ce, elle les laissa dans le compartiment. 30 minutes plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte du compartiment et entra. Hermione était, comme d'habitude, plongée dans un volumineux livre. Drago Malefoy, avait, lui aussi un livre, mais il ne le lisait pas. Il passait son temps à jeter des regards discrets à Hermione.

- Potter, dit Drago, ce compartiment est destiné au élève méritant, comme moi et au Sang-de-bourbe, comme Mlle Je-Sais-Tout.

- Ferme là Malefoy,dit Harry

- Salut Hermione, dit-il, je peux te parler quelques minutes?

- Harry, dit Hermione, je dois me chager et me préparer. Le train arrive à Poudlard dans pas très longtemps.

- Ça ne prendra qu'une minutes, dit Harry.

- Okay, dit Hermione. J'arrive.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, dit Malefoy. Ils vont aller se bécoter dans un coin tranquille.

- Malefoy, dit sèchement Hermione, lâche-moi les basket. C'est pas parce que toi tu pense juste à ça que je le fais, ok.

Malefoy ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort. Hermione le regarde et sort sans un mot.

**(Dans le couloir, conversation entre Harry et Hermione)**

- Hermione, dit-il, pourquoi tu es mal à l'aise quand je suis là ?

- Mais je ne suis pas mal à l'aise Harry, dit-elle.

- Non, dit-il, alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être seule avec moi et aussi quand je parle tu ne me ragarde même pas dans les yeux.

- Harry, dit la jeune fille, je ne dirai qu'une chose, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, tu es vraiment une personne dont je tiens à garder l'amitié.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle entre dans le compartiments où elle jette un regard noir à Drago.

**(Fin de la conversation entre Harry et Hermione)**

La fin du voyage se passe dans le calme. Hermione enfile sa robe de sorcière par dessus sa tenue (Malefoy ne voulait pas sortir) et sort pour laisser à Malefoy le temps de s'habiller.


	4. L'appartement privé

**Chapitre 4**

**L'appartement priv**

Peu de temps après avoir mit leur uniformes, le train s'arrêta et les élève en sorti. À l'extérieur du train, elle vit Ginny qui courait vers elle.

- Mione, contente de te voire, dit Ginny. Comment ce sont déroulée tes vacances? Moi, géniale.

- Moi, dit Hermione, pas mal.

Elle ne parla pas du message qu'elle avait reçue. Qu'allait-elle faire. Comment dire à Harry qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même choses que lui.

- Harry, dit la jeune brunette, viens ici. Nous devons parler de quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis ce matin.

- Ça me concerne ? dit Harry.

- En fait, dit Hermione. Je... Oui, ça te concerne totalement.

- Okay,dit-il, je t'écoute.

- Bon, ce matin, j'ai reçue un message par internet et il devenait de toi. C'était une lettre d'amour. Qui vantait mes qualité avec des bonbons et des balles de Quidditch... , commença-t-elle

- Et tu as pensé que c'était de moi, termina-t-il.

- Oui, qui d'autre pourrait comparé ces noeud à l'estomac à des vif d'or qui se fracassent partout ? dit Hermione.

- Je sais pas, dit-il. Mais une chose qui est certaine, ce n'est pas moi. Les Dursley ont acheté un ordinateur à Dudley et je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher, bien sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à le trouver ton Anonymus.

Hermione prend ses valises et se redresse. Elle doit rejoindre McGonagall et Drago aussi. ILs doivent voir leur salle communes. Tout à coup, elle les apperçoient et va les rejoindre.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger, dit McGonagall. Nous vous attendions justement. Vous deux, suivez moi. Je vais vous amener à votre appartement salle commune, car les Préfets en chef partagent un appartement commun. Chacun à, bien entendu, sa propre chambre au couleur de sa maison.

Ils arrivèrent au tableau qui cachait l'entré de l'appartement.

- Je vous laisse, dit McGonagall. Si vous souhaitez allez à la répartition, elle est dans 45 minutes, mais ce n'est pas une obligation, étant donné votre poste.

-Merci professeur, dit Hermione.

Hermione prit sa valise et monta les marche qui menait à sa chambre. Elle y entra et découvrit une chambre décoréeavec goût. Unlit à baldaquin avec une couette bourgogne ornée d'un magnifique lion doré.

- Wow, dit-elle. C'est absolument magnifique.

- Chez toi, tu ne dois pas être habitué à un tel luxe, hein ? dit Drago qui l'observait depuis un moment.

Hermione vit une porte. Elle entra et découvrit la beauté des lieux. Un immense bain, des mur bourgogne et argent (Griffondor et Serpentard), une dizaine de robinets ornaient le tour du bain.

- Eau chaude, eau froide, dit Hermione. Et aussi différent bains moussants, huiles pour le bain et savons.

Elle souriait et regagna sa chambre. Les elfes de maison avaient apportés le repas dans sa chambre. Elle dévora avec appétit et se coucha.

**Bon, il n'est peut-être pas très long, mais un autre s'en vient. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Exprimez-vous avec les review. Merci**

**Sweety-Witches**


	5. La silhouette

**Chapitre 5**

**La silhouette**

****

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la rentrée. Harry avait recommencé les entrainements de Quidditch et depuis qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas Anonymus, Hermione aimait aller le voir. Il commença à pleuvoir, alors elle entra et alla jusqu,à son dortoire. Elle prononça le mot de passe (SERPEND'OR) et aussitôt, un hibou de l'école se posa sur son épaule. Il tenait unne enveloppe.Sur l'enveloppe lavande, il était écrit _Miss Granger_

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qui explosa en un millions de pétales de roses blanche, sa fleur favorite. Elle sourit et fila jusquà sa chambre, où elle prit sa nuisante de soie bourgogne et sa robe de chambre de la même couleur. Elle prit des chandelles dorées dans son bureau et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma les bougie, éteignit les lumières, se coula un bain chaud et mit du bain moussant à la vanille. Elle s'y plongea avec délice et ferma les yeux. Quelques temps après, de violent coup à la porte la fit sursauter.

- Granger, tu te grouille, t'es pas la seule à vouloir prendre un bain et dormir, dit Malefoy d'un ton dur.

- Oui, Malefoy, dit sèchement Hermione.

Elle se leva, sorti et se sécha vigoureusement avant de mettre un peu de lotion pour le corps à la vanille. L'orsqu'elle senti sa nuisette froide sur son corps chaud, elle frisonna. Elle prie un livre dans sa valise (Note de l'auteure: pour ceux qui voudrait savoir, le livre, c'est Emma de Jane Austen) et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, remonta les couverture jusqu'à son menton et ouvrit son livre. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormit avec le livre sur les genoux.

à ce moment, une personne entre dans la chambre, et la cala confortablement dans son oreillé, mit son livre sur le bureau et quitta la chambre. Hermione se retourna dans son lit et dormit d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Elle rêva de la mort de Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Il était mort sous ses yeux pendant qu'elle était stupéfixé.

Dans son rêve, le sort avait mit un temps indéterminablement long avant d'atteindre Sirius. Elle aurais pu utiliser le sortilège de désarmement. au lieu de cela, elle avait attendu, attendu et attende. Pourquoi ? Elle était lâche, voilà.

Elle se réveilla, en sueur et effrayée. Alors, elle entrevu une silouhette sombre à la porte de sa chambre. La solhouete tenait une bagueete à la main.

- _Accio Baguette, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette magique sur la silhouette._

_Elle attrappa la baguette et alluma sa lampe de chevet._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?, dit-elle_

__

**Hum, qui est la personne qui se tient à l'entrée de la chambre. allez-y, devinez. Oubliez pas, REVIEW**

**Ce chapitre là non plus n'est pas long, mais c'est la vie !!!!!!**


	6. Réponses aux REVIEWS

**Réponse au Review**

**irislorely: **_**Merci pour la review. À partir de maintenant, je vais suivre ton conseil et ralonger un peu mes chapitre. **_

_****_

**Docteur Gribouille: **_**Je te remiercie pour le beau commentaire. J'apprécie beaucoup. Et pour ta question, je te laisse voir par toi même...**_

_****_

**Magic-Pinky: **_**Tu l'auras bien vite la suite. J'écrit chaque jour, alors ça devrait pas être trop long pour avoir la suite de la fic.**_

_****_

**Ceke:**_** Pour la chapitre 1, j'ai eu des petit problème, mais là, c'est ok. Donc, tu peux lire le chapitre 1**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Merci pour vos REVIEWS**_

_****_

_En voyant cela, vous avez peut-être été déçues de voir que c'était pas la suite, mais je trouve important de répondre à ceux qui m'envoie des reviews. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire tout le monde._

_Bye Sweety-Witches_

_****_


	7. La pistes à suivre ?

****

**Je vais commencer par répondre à de petite review**

**irislorely:**** Non, tu n'es pas sénile. J'ai du éffacer la fic au complet et la réinstaller. Il manquait le chapitre 1, ça sautait au 2 tout de suite. Mantenant, tout est bon. **

**eithelin: Maintenant, tu l'as ta suite**

****

****

**Vous avez rêvé de la suite, alors là voilà. ABRACADABRA !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 6 **

**La piste à suivre ?**

-Quest-ce que tu fais là toi ? dit-elle.

- Je t'ai entendue crié, dit la silhouette.

-MALEFOY, sors de ma chambre tout de suite, dit la jeune fille en colère. (Note de l'auteure: vous aviez surement deviné qui était la silhouette)

- HERMIONE, dit calmement Malefoy, pourrais-tu me rendre ma baguette?

- Oui, dit Hermione. Comment tu m'as appelé?

- Je t'ai appelé par ton nom, dit Malfoy. C'et Hermione, non ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi? dit-elle

- Ecoute, dit Malefoy, nous sommes les deux Préfets en chefs et je pense que si nous partageons le même dortoir, nous devrions essayer de rendre cette année plus vivable. Selulement dans l'intimité, bien sûr. Lorsque nous serons à l'extérieur de se dortoir, c'est comme d'habitude, mais aussitôt que nous rentrons, c'est différent.

- Bon, dit la jeune fille. Je suis d'accord avec toi. DRAGO

- Changement de sujet, dit Drago. Pourquoi criais-tu pendant que tu rêvais.

- Euh, dit-elle. Je rêvais à la mort de Sirius. J'ai vu un des Mangemort présent et je crois que c'est lui qui m'a stupéfixé.

- C'était... qui ? dit-il

- Ton père Drago, dit-ell

Il se le va du lit et recula. Il avait le visage rouge de colère. Il s'en alla en courant en dehors du dortoir.

Peu de temps après, Hermione alla frapper à sa chambre pas de réponse. Alors, elle alla voir Harry, mais ne rencontra que Neville.

- Bonjour Neville, dit-ellr

- Salut, dit Neville. Tu veux m'aider pour mon devoir de potion?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle.

-Merci, dit-il. Je t'attend dans la salle commune des Griffondor. J'ai laissé mon livre de potions sur le sofa. Regarde et tu verra où je suis rendu.

-Okay, Neville, dit Hermione. Je vais charcher mes choses de potions et j'arrive.

Elle alla à son dortoir. Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle prit son manuel de potion et sorti. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor. Elle donna le mot de passe (mandragora) et entra. Le livre de Neville était bien sur le sofa. Elle le prit, l'ouvrit et remarqua une enveloppe couleur lavande à la première page.

- Mais... oh non, pas Neville. Pourtant, il y avait de si belle phrase dans la première lettre que j'ai reçue et aussi toute les pétale de rose blanche. C'était si romantique, si beau.

C'est allors que Neville arriva. Elle referma le livre et donna une excuse pour ne pas rester.

- Neville, je dois aller faire ma patrouille avec Malefoy. Je vais revenir plus tard.

- D'accord, dit Neville avec un ton plus que déçu.

Elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle prit son plus beau papier parchemin. Ele écrivi une petite lettre de rencontre. Mais viendrait-il? elle ferait en sorte que oui. Elle ferait un retour à l'envoyeur avec le hibou qui le lui avait apport

La personne reçu la lettre. La voici

_Cher élève, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me rencontrer afin de faire quelque petite mise au point sur vos travaux. Soyez à 7 h tapant, dans le tarrain de Quidditch de notre école. Je vous y rejoindrai._

_Albus Dumbledore_

(Note de l'auteure: elle en a de la ruse la petite Hermione)

Il était 6h. Elle fit sa toilette, se maquilla légèrement et s'habilla avec grand soin. Elle sorti de la salle commune de Préfets en chef en faisant allention à ce que Drago ne l'a voit pas partir arrangé comme ça.

La personne attendait le directeur dans le terrain de Qudditch. Il ne venait pas. Il entendit des pas ou plus une personne avait des bottes à talons très haut et elle courrait.

Hermione arriva enfin au terrain de Quidditch. Elle allait dire à Neville qu'ils était de simple amis tout les deux.

- Oh non !,dit Hermione, le vif d'or qui se cogne dans ton estomac et les roses blanche c'est toi ?

- C'est toi mon ADMIRATEUR SECRET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!dit-elle

- Oui, dit la personne, c'est moi.

**Chapitre terminé. Je suis méchante de vous laisser en suspent comme ça. **

**N'oubliez pas, REVIEW.**

**Sweety-Wirches**


	8. l'admirateur secret

**Merci à tous pour les super reviews.**

**Lisandra:**** Oui, j'ai lu Emma de Jane Austen. Je cl'ai même achetée.**

**Pour tous le monde:**** Voici la réponse à toutes vos questions.**

**Chapitre 7**

**L'admirateur secret dévoil**

****

- Oui, dit la personne, c'est moi.

- Malefoy ??????? Dit Hermione

- Écoute Hermione, dit Drago, peut-être es-tu déçue que ce soit moi, mais je...

- Tu as un ordinateur chez toi ? Dit la jeune fille.

- Non, dit Drago, j'ai été dans un endroit Moldu, ils y servent du café et l'on peut aller sur des... ordinateur.

- Oh, dit-elle. Un Café-Internet ?

-Oui, dit le jeune blond, c'est ça. Quand je suis revenu au Manoir, mon père ce demandait où j'étais allé. Je lui ai dis que j'était sur le chemin de ttraverse pour aller embter les gens. Et cet idiot il m'a cru.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais d'habitude ?

- Oui, mais sans aucune autre motivation que mon père qui me pousse dans le dos afin que je sois un digne Serpentard et un fidèle... Mangemort, fini-t-il tout bas.

- Mangemort !!!!!!!dit la jeune fille

Hermione et Drago partirent chacun de leur côté (afin que personne n'est de soupçon) et ce rejoingnirent dans les salle commune. Lorsque Drago arriva, Hermione était entrain de ce ponponner et allait de la salle de bain à sa chambre à tout bout de champs.Drago commanda un petit dîner léger (pour nous c'est le souper) et alla se préparer. Lorsqu'il sorti, il était 5h 30. Le dîner allait bientôt arriver. Hermione descendit les marche de son dortoir et Drago en resta bouche bée. Elle portait une robe vaporeuse bougogne et argent (respectivement Griffondor et Serpentard).

- Tu... tu es superbe, dit Drago dans un souffle

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

- Si nous passions à table, dit Drago. Regarde, il est sur la table.

Ils s'assirent à la table et mangèrent. Des bougies étaient suspendues dans les airs pour créer une atmosphère plus chaleureuse et surtout, plus romantique. Après, il posa à Hermione une question qui les mit mal à l'aise pour toute la soirée. La réponse fut la pire.

- Euh Hermione dit-il. J'aimerais savoir, si je dois devenir Mangemort, est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore ?

- Tu rigole, dit-elle. (Note de l'auteure : Tu rigole. C'est le genre réponse assez négative)

- Je comprend, dit-il. Pardonne-moi, je vais aller dans ma chambre.

- Je vais aller dans la mienne aussi, dit sèchement la jeune fille.

**Dans la chambre d'Hermione**

Hermione se jeta sur son lit et pleura un bout coup.

- Un Mangemort. comment je pourrais aimer un Mangemort. Ils ont tué Sirius.C'est inpensable.

**Au même moment dans la chambre de Drago**

Drago faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

- Comment ai-je pu être assez idiot pour croire qu'elle pourrais aimer un Mangemort. C'est sûr que non. D'ailleurs, je me doutais déjà de la réponse avant qu'elle rende son verdict final. Mais comment faire pour qu'elle puisse m'aimer autant que moi je l'aime. Elle est tout pour moi.

Et il tomba lâchement sur son lit. Sur son visage dur et froid, de petite larmes coule sur sa peau pâle, bien que cela ne paraisse pas. Un Malefoy doit rester dur, froid et incassable en toute circostance.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour avoir l'amour de Hermione. Mais aurait-il le courage de le défier ? Surtout qu'il est dirigé par le Seigneur des Ténèbre en personne, Voldemort. S'il parlait à son père de ce qu'il ressent, il ne serait même pas nécessaire de ressentir de l'amour, il serait mort. Tué par son propre père (car il ne veut pas déplaire à son Seigneur).

Quel est cette chose qu'il veut dire à son père ? Allez-y, dites le. Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite arrive. Je me dépêche pndant que je suis encore en vacance.


	9. la prisonnière

**Chapitre 8**

**La prisonnière**

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour avoir l'amour de Hermione. Mais aurait-il le courage de le défier ? Surtout qu'il est dirigé par le Seigneur des Ténèbre en personne, Voldemort. S'il parlait à son père de ce qu'il ressent, il ne serait même pas nécessaire de ressentir de l'amour, il serait mort. Tué par son propre père (car il ne veut pas déplaire à son Seigneur).

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis cette fameuse soirée. Hermione et Drago ne se parlaient plus, même pendant leur patrouilles. Si des élèves étaient passés par là, ils auraient trouvés étrange de voir un Serpentard et une Griffondor aussi silencieux. Noël approchait à grand pas et Drago passerait les vacances au manoir afin de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres.

**(Vacances de Noël au Manoir Malefoy)**

- Drago, mon fils, dit Lucius Malefoy. Je suis content de te voir. Demain, nous allons voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras marqué pour la fin des vacances et nous pourrons fêter cela avec les autres Mangemort. Mon fils, je suis si fier...

- Père, dit Drago, je ne sais pas si je dois être marqué maintenant. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt. Avec Dumbledore à l'école...

- Oui... Drago, dit Lucius, nous te ferons marqué le plus vite possible. Le Seigneur à besoin urgent de nouveau membre et tu es jeune, vigoureux. C'est le moment rvé pour faire ton entré dans ce monde.

Drago regagna tristement sa chambre. Il ne voulais pas recevoir la Marque. IL ne serait jamais comme son père.

**(Vacances de Noël à Poudlard)**

- Mione, dit Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu semble ailleurs depuis la rentrée. À la rentrée, je savais la raison, mais maintenant... elle m'est totalement inconnue.

- Ouais Mione, dit Ron. Tu es bizarre, comme si quelque chose te tracassait !

- Harry, Ron, dit Hermione, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je crois que j'ai trop devoirs.

- Hermione, dit Ron, tu ne parle jamais comme ça des devoirs.

- Et rappelle-toi en troisième année, dit Harry. Tu avais un retourneur de temps car tu avais pris beaucoup de cours et tu ne t'es jamais plaint d'avoir trop de devoirs et tu en avaos beaucoup que ça à faire.

- Peut-être, mais c'est différent cette année, j'ai de grosse migraine, mentit-elle.

**(De retour au Manoir)**

Drago se leva de très bonne heure et s'habilla en silence. Il était certain que son père le ferait venir dns son bureau.

- Fils, dit Lucius.

- J'arrive père, dit Drago.

- Nous devons partir tôt, le Seigneur souhaite te voir pour les préparatif du grand jour, dit Lucius. Je ne veux rien entendre, suis-moi.

Drago et Lucius se rendirent au Manoir de voldemort.

- Lucius, dit Voldemort, je t'attendais justement. Et voici ton fils, le jeune Drago?

- Oui, mon Seigneur, dit Lucius.

Mon garçon, dit Voldemort, avant d'être marrqué, tu dois passer ce que les Moldus appellent une initiation. Tu verras une Sang-de-bourbe souffrir et mourrir. Et après, tu seras un de mes fidèles disciple. Suivez-moi !!!!

Mon fils, dit Lucius, regarde.

Lucius indiquait une cage. Drago regarda et l'intérieurs et ce qu'il vit le laissa pétrifié. Hermione était couchée pas terre, enroulée dans une couverture.

- Oh mon Dieu, Hermione, dit Drago.

-Oui fiston, c'est cette sang-de bourbe qui seert d'ammi à Harry Potter.

Voldemort ouvrit la cage, réveilla Hermione et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

ENDOLORIS, dit Voldemort.

Mais Drago fut plus rapide que Voldemort et se placa devant la jeune fille afin de recevoir le sort à sa place. Drago le reçu de plein fouet. Il s'écroula en se tordant de douleur. Hermione place une main devant sa bouche et s'agenouilla au côté de Drago.

Drago se releva tant bien que mal et pointa sa baguette devant lui, de façon à protéger Hermione de Voldemort et de Lucius.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela? Dirent en même temps Voldemort et Lucius.

- Je ne veux pas être un monstre comme toi père, dit Drago. Je ne serai jamais un Mangemort et je ne servirai personne. Es-ce clair?

- Fils, dit Lucius, ton avenir est tout tracé en tant que Mangemort.

Soudain, Drago pointa sa baguette sur Lucius et dit

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Lucius tomba raide mort.

Jamais pas d'inspiration ce soir, alors j'ai pris ce qui me passait pas la tête. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. J'ai eu de la difficulté à trouver un nom pour ce chapitre là. L'écriture des chapitres est l'étape la moins compliquée, trouvé le nom des chapitre est difficile.

N'oubliez pas. hein. REVIEWS

Sweety-Witches


	10. Sans regret

**Chapitre 9**

**Sans regret**

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Lucius tomba raide mort.

La pauvre Hermione était terrifiée. Elle venait d'assister à la mort de quelqu'un. Bin entendu, c'était une crapule de la pire espèce, mais un être humain quand même. Drago se tourna vers elle.

- M'aimeras-tu maintenant que je ne suis pas destiné à devenir un Mangemort? Lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle

- Je ne sais pas Drago, fit la jeune fille, tu as tué ton père.

- Peut-être l'ai-je fais, dit Drago. Mais c'était pour toi. Je t'aime et je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre.

- Je ne peux pas maintenant. dit-elle

- J'attendrai, dit le jeune garçon, le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aime et mes sentiments sont trop fort pour que je puisse les effacer d'un coup de baguette. Tu sais, cela fait longtemps que j'essaie de les cacher. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais réussis, mais maintenant, je sais que ce ne sera plus possible.

- Oh non de Merlin, pourquoi me dis-tu ça. (Note de l'auteure: vous allez peut-être trouver qu'elle est épaisse de dire ça, mais bon)

Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées et Hermione se levait le matin, s'habillant, allait en cours et faisait attention à ne pas voir Drago.

Drago, lui, faisait tout pout la croiser dans les couloirs ou dans le dortoir.

Un jour, il décida qu'il ferait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Il allait parlé à Potter et à Weasley.

Il écrivit une lettre qui leur disait de leur retrouver ce soir à la salle sur demande.

Drago arriva le premier. Il entra et s'installa. Puis, vint Harry et Ron

**(conversation entre Harry, Ron et Drago)**

- Que veux-tu Malfoy? Dirent Harry et Ron en choeur

- C'est à propos d'Hermione. dit Drago

Tu l'appelle Hermione maintenant, dit ron avec dédain

- Écoutez, dit Malefoy, je l'aime de tout men coeur. Et ce, depuis longtemps. Et elle ne me parle plus, elle me fuit. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la perdre. Vous devez lui parler ou lui demander de vous retrouver ici demain et c'est moi qui l'attendrai...

- Et elle nous en voudra de lui avoir fait un coup pareil, dit Harry. C'est non tout de suite.

- Potter, dit Malefoy, as-tu déjà aimé une fille?

- Oui, il y a Cho, dit Hsrry. Mais c'est pas pareil. Je ne l'insultais pas tout le temps. Je ne la traitais pas de sang de bourbe à tout les jours, moi.

Malefoy, dit Ron, tu n'es qu'un salaud de la pire espèce. Peut-être fais-tu semblais de l'aimer pour en avoir une autre à ton tableau de chasse. Tu pourras dire "Hey, regarder, j'ai eu cette sang-de-bourbe, je savais que je l'aurais" et tu là jetteras ensuite, comme un gnome de jardin.

**(fin de la conversation)**

Hermione était dans sa chambre, elle s'empiffrait de FizzWizzBees à la fraise et à la franboise. Ça crépitait dans sa bouche et elle aimait sentir les bonbons lui sauter sur la langue et lui revoler jusqu'au palais. Elle écoutait de la musique (Note de l'auteure: imaginez qu'il y a des stéréos spéciales pour sorciers, parce que les appareil moldus se détraque à Poudlard. C'est écrit dans histoire de Poudlard) et n'entendit pas la porte de sa chmbre s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un jeune garçon blond. Il arrêta la stéréo et Hermione se retourna rapidement. Lorsqu'elle le vit, toute une gamme d'émotions lui passa dans le visage (colère, frustration, tristesse, joie et... amour). Elle se leva et se pendit à son cou.

**Je crois que l'amour entre les deux commence à être recoproque. Pour les prochain chapitre, je vous demande votre avis: Qu'aimeriez-vous qui se passe ?**

**Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçus. Envoyez m'en d'autres.**

**Bizouxxxxxx-----------------Sweety-Witches.**


	11. FlashBack sur le combat

**Réponse **

Hermione était dans sa chambre, elle s'empiffrait de FizzWizzBees à la fraise et à la franboise. Ça crépitait dans sa bouche et elle aimait sentir les bonbons lui sauter sur la langue et lui revoler jusqu'au palais. Elle écoutait de la musique (Note de l'auteure: imaginez qu'il y a des stéréos spéciales pour sorciers, parce que les appareil moldus se détraque à Poudlard. C'est écrit dans histoire de Poudlard) et n'entendit pas la porte de sa chmbre s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un jeune garçon blond. Il arrêta la stéréo et Hermione se retourna rapidement. Lorsqu'elle le vit, toute une gamme d'émotions lui passa dans le visage (colère, frustration, tristesse, joie et... amour). Elle se leva et se pendit à son cou.

**(flash-back de la mort de Lucius Malefoy)**

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Lucius tomba raide mort.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser à se qui venait de se passer. Elle venait de voir mourrir quelqu'un. c'est certain qu'il le méritait, il avait tué Sirius, le parrain de son meilleur ami. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à ce rendre à l'évidence que Drago l'avait tué, bien sûr, elle savait que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait morte un moment plus tôt.

En tuant son père, Drago était certain que Voldemort regarderait se qu'il était arrivé à Lucius, qui était derrière lui, cela leur donnerait peut- être le temps de s'enfuir avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en apperçoive.

Voldemort garda sa baguette pointé sur les deux adolescents et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son regard revint sur Drago et Hermione. Voldemort toisa Drago d'un oeil mauvais, qui lançait des éclairs de colères sans aucune limite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à prononcer la formule de l'avada Kadavra, mais fut interrompu par quelqu'un ou plutôt, quelque chose d'inattendu. Severus Rogue se tenait entre les deux adolescents et Voldemort. Drago et Hermione étaient pétrifiés. Il parvinrent à s'enfuire, pendant que Rogue était resté seul avec le Seigneur. Le reste se passa très vite. Une tempête éclata, des pluies d'étincelles s'abattaient sur tout le domaine. Ils partirent en courant, jusqu'à un endroit au sec (sous un arbre par exemple). C'est alors que leur maître des potions sortit en courant du manoir et vint les rejoindre. Ensemble et avec difficulté, il regagnàrent Poudlard.

**(fin du flash-back)**

****

Bon, j'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour cette partie, mais je vais me reprendre pour les autres chapitre. Si vous avez des idées pour ma fic, laissez-les moi avec les reviews. Vos commentaires sont important pour moi. Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas long, mais les idées sont à sec.

Bonne lecture, Sweety-Witches


	12. Une aide inatendue

**Bon, voilà un autre chapitre. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écris, j'ai eu un empêchemient: l'école.**

**Mais maintenant, il est bien là. Régalez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Chapitre 10**

Aide inatendue

- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. dit Harmione. Je dois te dire quelques chose d'important. Je ne t'aime pas.

Drago là ragardait. À ce moment là, il dit un chose, difficile à dire et à entendre:

- Tu peux dire que tu ne m'aime pas. Mais, je sais que c'est faux. Tu...

- J'ai failli mourir par ta faute, le coupa Hermione. J'ai bien failli ne plus j'amais revoir ceux que j'aime et ça, je ne peux pas le nier. Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme toi, c'est impossible. Je ne peux que m'excuser. Je sais très bien que c'est loin d'être suffisant, mais je ne peux pas t'offrir plus. Demain matin, je vais demander à McGonnagall de reprendre mon insigne de Préfète en chef.

- Tu as méritée cette insigne, dit le jeune homme. Ne fais pas ça.

- Malfoy, dit froidement Hermione, sort tout de suite et que je ne te revoi plus.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé? dit Drago

- Malfoy! dit la jeune fille. Je... je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Comme quand ont se détestaient...

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, dit Malfoy. C'est toi qui me détestais.

- Peu importe..., je veux que tu parte. dit Hermione.

Malfoy tourna les talons et traversa la chambre. Il descendit les marches, traversa la salle commune de préfets en chef, monta les marches menant à sa chambre, claqua la porte de sa chambre et essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il s'assit sur son lit, se releva brusquement et donna un violent coup de pied sur sa table de chevet. Puis, il s'éfondra sou son lit et s'endormit en pleurant.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le soleil aveugla le jeune homme. Drago s'habilla, prit son manuel de potions et se rendit en cours de potions. Bien que ce ne fut pas l'heure, il entra dans la classe. Le professeur Rogue était assit derrière son bureau.

- Mr. Malfoy, dit-il, que faites-vous en classe si tôt?

- Je.., commença le jeune garçon, je... je dois... je...

- Ce n'est pas grave Mr. Malefoy, dit Rogue, si vous voulez parler, sachez que je reste disponible pour un élève de ma maison.

- Oui professeur, dit le jeune serpentard. J'aimerais vous demandez un conseil et c'est... disons... un peu... personnel!

- Je vous écoute, dit le maître des potions.

Drago s'avança vers son professeur se plaça devant lui. Il lui raconta son problème:

- Je suis amoureux d'un fille et pas elle. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle me déteste. Elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour moi, mais je lui ai dis un chose et elle est devenue froide, distante et méprisante envers moi.

- Que lui avez-vous raconté? dit le professeur

- Que j'aillais être Mangemort... dit Drago. Je lui ai demandé si elle m'aimerait même si je deviens un Mangemort... et elle a répondu non. Enfin, c'est ce que cela voulait dire.

- Je vois, dit Rogue. Je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte que vous travaillez avec cette personne aujourd'hui, en cours. Après tout, vous et Miss Granger êtes les plus doués.

- Professeur, dit Malfoy, comment savez-vous de qui il s'agit?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Mr Malfoy, dit Rogue. Je vois bien comment vos yeux regarde Miss Granger.

- Merci professeur, dit Drago.

Les élèves commençèrent à arriver dans la classe. Drago alla ce placer avec son partenaire de potions et attendit que le professeur Rogue le place avec Hermione.

- Bonjour, dit froidement Rogue, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à fabriquer une potion qui révèle les véritables sentiment d'une personne. Avant, je dois procéder à quelques changements. Mr. Malfoy et Miss Granger, venez vous asseoire à l'avant.

Drago sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Hermione, ressentit une désagréable chaleur partout dans son coeur. Mais, elle s'avança tout de même vers la table indéquée par le professeur Rogue.

Hermione se tint raide au côté de Drago. Elle suivit à la lettre les instructions écrites au tableau, à l'avant de la classe. Elle pria pour que le cours se termine. Elle était mal à l'aise de travailler près de Drago.

Drago remercia intérieurement le professeur Rogue. Il vit le professeur lui faire un léger et très rapide sourire en coin.

La potion terminé, chacune des équipes allèrent porter un échantillon de potion au professeur.

Maintenant, dit Rogue, nous allons tester vos potions. Prenez un louche et buvez un gorger de votre potion. Mais avant, incorporez un cheveux de votre partenaire dans votre louche remplie de potion.

Hermione s'arracha un cheveux. Drago fit pareil. Ils échangèrent les cheveux, remplirent leur louches avec la potion et le cheveux. Ils burent en silence.

La potion devrait faire effet à l'heure du déjeuner (diner pour le canada), dit Severus Rogue.

Lorsque le cour termina, Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron. Drago regarda tristemment le petit groupe quitter la classe. Il fit le ménage de son poste de travail, rammassa son manuel et quitta le cours.

**Bon, je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira, mais je l'espère. N'oubliez pas m'envoyer une petite review. Je veux savoir si vous l'avez aimé. la prochaine.**

**Sweety-Witches **

**xxx**


	13. Revirement de situation

Voilà la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que les autres. Je vous remercie pour les reviews. C'est toujours plaisant de lire des commentaires encourageants.

**Chapitre 11**

Revirement de situation

Lorsque le cour termina, Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron. Drago regarda tristemment le petit groupe quitter la classe. Il fit le ménage de son poste de travail, rammassa son manuel et quitta le cours.

Les autres cours de la matinée se déroulèrent pour le mieux, car ils n'étaient pas en communs avec Griffondor. La cloche du déjeuner sonna enfin. Il se rendit à la Grande salle. Malfoy s'installa à la table des Serpentard (note de l'auteure:ça tombe plutôt bien, étant donné que c'est un Serpentard) et regardait Hermione du coin de l'oeil. Jamais il n'avait remarqué à quel point elle était jolie. Elole avait bien changée depuis la première année.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Tout à coup, il se rappela de la potion du matin. Elle n'avait pas fait effet. Pourquoi? De toute façon, il ne secroyait pas capable d'entendre ce que pensait vraiment Hermione. Il franchi le portrait de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et se dirigea, rapidement, vers la gauche, monta l'escalier et se retrouva bien vite dans sa chambre, couché sous les couvertures.

De son côté, Hermione était dehors, avec Harry. Depuis quelques jours, elle passait pas mal de temps avec son meilleur ami. Les deux Griffondor se promenaient autour du château, pendant de longues heures. L'air était frais, mais pas glacial et il faisait bon pour se promener. Durant ces promenades, Harry et Hermione parlaient de Poyudlard, de la vie moldu, d'amitié. Souvent, ils passaient de longues heures en silence, à écouter le vent siffler. Parfois, ils allaient près de l'eau et s'assoyaient, juste pour le plaisir d'être là, ensemble, entre amis. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry lui proposait souvent d'aller se balader. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais il aimait être seul avec Hermione. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, non, mais il prenait plaisir à la voir, seul à seul. Enfin, il croyait ne pas être amoureux d'elle. Au fond de lui, son coeur battait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry voulait l'ignorer, mais impossible. Il devrait lui dire se qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Mione? dit timidement Harry

Oui? ré- pondit Hermione

- Je pense, commença Harry, je pense que je ressens quelque chose pour une fille. C'est compliqiué, car elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime.

- Harry, dit Hermione, parle-moi donc de celle qui fait vibrer ton coeur.

- Ben, dit Harry, elle est hyper gentille avec moi, toujours là pour moi, vraiment très jolie, super intelligente...

- Wow, s'exclama Hermione. Tu trouve beaucoup de synonyme quand tu aime. Dans ton cas, l'amour ne te rend pas aveugle. L'amour te rend plus intellient. Je la connais?

- Oh oui, dit Harry en soupirant. Très bien même

- Qui c'est? dit la jeune fille, touyte excitée

- Écoute Hermione, dit le jeune Griffondor. Cette fille, c'est.. c'est... toi!

-...

- Hermione, dit quelque chose, je t'en prie.

-...

- Je sais, c'est tout un choc. dit-il

- Merlin. dit-elle

- Je pourrait comprendre si tu te sauvais.

- Non, je ne me sauverai pas., dit la jeune fille. Je tiens à rester ici, avec toi.

Harry s'approche d'elle et il l'embrassa prudemment. (note de l'auteur: oh, c'est tout cuuuuuute). Hermione, surprise s'éloigna, puis lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa (note de l'auteure: c'est recuuuute)

Depuis son éloignemet d'avec Drago, 2 mois avaient passés. Et depuis qu'elle sortait avec Harry, 1 mois avait passé. Les Harry prenait toujours soin d'elle, il veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Hermione était certaine qu'elle l'aimait...

De son côté, Drago n'en menait pas large. À le voir, c'était comme un automate: lever, patrouille, petit déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, cours, diner, devoirs, patrouille, devoirs, dormir. Pour le jeune serpent, c'était devenu une routine. IL n'avait même pas à penser à ce qu'il avait à faire, il le fesait tout simplement. La nuit, lorsque le sommeil l'emportait, il rêvait d'Hermione. La jeune fille fesait comme en première année, elle l'insultait et c'était sincère. IL se réveillait en sueur et en larme au beau milieu de la nuit, incapable de se rendormir. IL était épuisé pendant toute la journée. Quand venait l'heure des patrouilles, ils prenaient chacun un côté du château, pour ne pas se croiser et avoir se parler.

Hermione passait son temps dans la salle commune des Griffondor, avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neuville et parfois, d'autre Griffondor qui venaient s'ajouter. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil près du feu, enveloppée par les bras musclés d'Harry. Elle était si bien. Elle s'endormait toujours.

Un jour, alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle commune pour aider Neville, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle avec une enveloppe couleur lavande dans les mains.

- Salut Hermione, dit-il. Tiens, c'est à toi.

- Merci, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle

- Une lettre d'amour, répondit Neville

- ...

- Oh, dit-il soudain, elle n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai intercepté par inadvertance au début de l'année et je l'avais perdu. Je viens de la retrouver dans mon manuel de potion. (note de l'auteur: c'est pour ça qu'il avait la lettre. pour ceux qui comprenne pas, retournez au chapitre dont le nom est: une piste à suivre ?)

- Merci, je la lirai... commença la jeune fille

- Ok, dit Neville. Es-tu déçue que ce ne soit pas de moi?

- Oh oui, metit-elle. Je suis déçue mais je m'en remettrai.

- J'espère Hermione.

Sur ce, Hermione quitta la salle commune de Griffondor et couru à sa chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas rencontrer Drago. Harry lui avait proposer de sortir avec lui ce soir là (note de l'auteur: sortir avec Hermione, pas avec Drago) et Hermione voulait se préparer pour être prête. Au début de la semaine, Hermione avait fais part de sa requête au professeur Dumbledor d'organiser une soirée moldu

- Professeur Dumbledor, dit-elle

- Oui, Miss Granger, répondit le directeur

- J'aimerais organiser une discothèque vendredi soir. demanda-t-elle

- Discothèque? interrogea LE directeur de Poudlard, Qu'est-ce que c'Est?

- C'est une soirée moldus, répondit la jeune fille. On s'habille en jupes courtes, en jean, en décontracté. Il y a de la musique et de la danse. Pas de la danses sociale comme dans les bals, mais de la musique plus dynamique, qui brasse un peu. Vous me le permettez, s'il vous plait?

- Bien sûr Miss Granger, si vous vous en occupez, car je ne connait pas cela. Cous devrez aussi expliquer aux élèves le principe de votre disc... de votre soirée moldu.

- Oh, professeur, je m'occuperez de tout, soyez-en assuré. Merci encore.

HErmione sortit du bureau avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était contente. IL y aurait, à Poudlard, une soirée pareil à celle au monde dont appertenaient Harry et elle. Elle couru pour lui annoncer.

- Géniale, dit Harry. Je n'y suis jamais allé par contre.

- Moi non plus, répondit-elle, mais c'est quelques chose que chaque moldu connais. Même en y étant jamais allé, je connais l'ambiance qui y règne.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry. Tu veux que je t'aide à l'organisation?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, dit la jeune fille, mais je dois d'abord en parler avec Malfoy. Après tout, il est préfet-en-chef aitant que moi, alors...

Sa discution avec Malfoy c'était bien déroulée. Il était d'acord pour que je m'en occuper seul, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas ce genre de soirée.

Enfin, le grand soir était arrivé. Hermione était dans la salle de bain et elle repensait à la réaction des autres élèves lorsqu'elle avait annoncé la venue de laa soirée. Ils était tous, à l'exception de ceux qui connaissait bien le monde moldu bien sûr, resté avec la bouche ouverte, en signe de surprise.

Lorsque l'heure de s'habiller arriva, elle alla à sa chambre et verrouilla la porte avec un sortilège résistant au Aloomora. Elle ouvrit un coffre sous son lit et prit quelque vêtements. Elloe s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement et se coiffa.

Enfin prête, elle descendit à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, prit un magazine et s'assit sur le sofa bourgogne et commença à lire. Elle était si préoccupée qu'elle n'entendit même pas Drago qui sortait de sa chambre pour se rendre à la soirée.

Malfoy descendait l'escalier lorsqu'il là vit par derrière. Il avança tranquillement pour voir comment elle était habillée. Il vit qu'elle regardait sa montre. Elle ferma son livre et se leva. Elle lui faisait face. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Elle était super jolie avec sa jupe noir courte, sa camisole rosée très moulante révélant son ventre plat, une paire de botte noire au genoux avec iun talon fin, tellement que Drago se demandait comment elle pouvait mrché avec cela, elle avec un très léger maquillage et ces cheveux était relevé en un chignon parfait dont seulement quelques mèches étaient libre. ( note de l'auteure: pour la description d'Hermione, c'est ce que j'aimerais avoir. Les bottes en particulier). Il l'entendait chanter.

Wow, Drago ne savait pas qu'elle chantait si bien. Il en était émerveillé. Il allait arriver en retard, tant pis. Il prendrait ce risque, rien que pour l'entendre chanter quelques moinutes de plus. Elle était debout et elle dansait en chantant, les yeux fermés. Elle tournait sur elle-même et elle souriait.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que Malfoy était là. Elle avait chantée devant Malfoy. Elle était si gênée. Il lui dit:

- Ne t'arrête pas pour moi. C'est très beau.

- Non, je dois partir, la fête va commencée et je ne veux pas être en retard.

Elle sortit et marcha jusqu'à la porte menant au hall. Elle rencontra Neville qui se mit à discuter:

- Tu as lu la lettre? demanda-t-il

- Non, j'ai oubliée. dit la jeune fille

C'était vrai, elle avait oubliée de la lire. Elle savait ce qu'elle contenait. Une lettre d'amour de Malfoy, au temps oú il était son admirateur secret. Elle ne voulait pas la lire et l'avait mise au fond de son tiroir. Elle continua en silence le trajet qui menait à la grande saale. Neville parlait pour deux, alors autant le laisser parler. Tout à coup, une main l'attira derrière un portrait et Neville continua sans se douter qu'il parlait seul.

Hermione était tomber et en se relavant. elle vit une paire de chaussure cirer inpecablement. Elle savait à qui elle appartenait.

**A qui peut bien appartenir cette paire de chaussures. Je veux votre théorie. Et en même temps, une petite review. J'espère qe ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je l'ai publiée plus rapidement que le pr.cédent chapitre. C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été si longue. Aussi, donnez moi quelques idées pour les chapitre suivant. Celui qui aura l'idée la plus originale, aura le prochain chapitre en exclusivité, avant tout le monde. Alors, laissez-moi votre mail. **

**S-W**


	14. Salle secrète

**Planning de mes fic**

**_1 Granger, 2 Potter, un seul amour: Le Samedi (rmance Hermione G. et James P.)_**

**_L'admirateur secret : Le Dimanche (romance Hermione G. et Drago M.)_**

**_Caitlin Montana, l'aventure continue: Le Lundi (fic caitllin's way)_**

**Chapitre 12**

Salle secrète

Hermione était tomber et en se relavant. elle vit une paire de chaussure cirer inpecablement. Elle savait à qui elle appartenait.

Elle se releva péniblament et fit face à une jeune homme pâlot et avec les cheveux blond très pale.

- Malfoy, dit-elle. Qu'est ce que tu...

- Ne dis rien, l'interrompit-il. Et suis-moi.

Elle se mit en marche et épousseta sont chandail, plein de pousssière. Drago se tenait devant un mur.. Hermione se demandait pourquoi Drago l'avait amené devant un mur.

- Un mur, cria-t-elle. C'Est pour un mur que tu m'as trainé ici?

- Non, dit calmement Drago. C'est pour ce que le mur cache que je t'ai amené ici. Avance et pousse le mur.

Hermione Avança et appuya sur le mur. Un porte était dissimulée dans le mur et elle s'ouvrit. Drago se mit devant elle et dit:

J'espère que t'as faim.

Puis, il s'effaça

- Wow, dit la jeune fille

En effet, elle se tenait devant une salle, accueillante et décorée avec les couleurs de Griffondor: bourgogne et or. Elle était chaude, un feu ronflait doucement dans une cheminée. Au fond de la salle, de moelleux canapé, des tables, une biblliothèque, des coussins et une couverture meublaient l'espace. Dans un autre coin, il y avait une table et des chaises en bois de cerisier. Sur cettre dernière, il y avait une fine argenterie, un nappe argent dont la texture ressemblait à de l'eau. La pièce était parfaite. Il y avait juste ce qu'il faut de lumière pour ne pas incommoder les yeux. Les meubles portaient tous les couleurs de Griffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle? demanda-t-elle

- C'est une salle que j'ai trouvé en première année. Je vienx souvent pour y lire ou pour y être seul. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de la décoré juste pour toi. Avec les couleurs de Griffondor. Alors, tu aime? Avant, il y avait les couleur de Serpentard, mais j'ai jeté des sorts et voilà le résultat. J'en suis assez fier.

- J'adore la salle, répondit-elle. Mais, je dois retrouver Harry dans la grande salle. Il m'attend.

Drago pencha la tête et soupira:

- D'accord, va retrouver ton... chéris en bas. Si tu crois qu'il t'aime plus que moi je t'aime, vas-y.

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil et dit:

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça. Tu sais que je suis avec Harry.

- j'ai... J'ai pensé que tu oublierais comment j'ai été imbécile et que tu me pardonnerais. C'est peine perdu? Mais, j'essai quand même.

Hermione tourna les talons, s'arrêta etrevint vers Drago. Elle dit avec un petit sourire:

- Harry peut bien attendre un peu. De toute façon, j'étais à l'avance.

La bouche de Drago s'étira en un magnifique sourire séducteur et dit:

- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelques chose? Les elfes vont nous apporter ce dont nous avons envie.

- La S.A.L.E., commença-elle.

Drago lui ferma la bouche avec un baiser, un baiser auquel elle répondit volontier.

- D'accord, dit la jeune fille. Je prendrais bien un petit quelques chose, tout compte fait. Peut-être un plat de pâte.

- Lesquelles? demanda-t-il

- Hum, spaghettis, sans sauce et avec un peu de pain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Drago avaient chacun un plat de spaghettis. Ils mangèrent. Ensuite, arrive le moment du dessert. Drago commanda un gâteau au chocolat, de la mousse chocolatée et des fruits frais recouvert de chantilly. Ils dégustèrent en silence. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Hermione s'excusa et dit à Drago qu'elle deait partir, car elle allait être en retard. Drago l'excusa et elle partit.

Juste avant de passer le pas de la porte, elle dit:

- Merci, je n'oublierai jamais cette soirée.

Drago sourit, s'assit sur un sofa bourgogne près du feu, prit un livre et se cala pour lire.

**Alors, comment vous trouvez? J'espère que vous aimerez. N'oubliez pas, les reviews son très appréciés, pensez-y !!!**

**S-W**


	15. Message pour les leceurs

_**Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je dois absolument vous dire de ne plus tenir compte du planning. J'ai beau essayer, mais je n'arrive pas à le tenir. Alors si vous voulez que je vous envoi un mail lorsqu'il sera pret, envoyez-moi un message à: **__**, donnez-moi votre mail etr précisez l'histoire. Bon, je cois que ça sera tout. **_

_**Bizoux à mes lecteurs.**_


	16. SOS Jalousie

**Chapitre 13** SOS Jalousie

Harry était assit sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il commençait à se demander oú pouvait bien être passé Hermione. D'habitude, la ponctualité était sa qualité première. Il se tourna et vit Hermione qui courait presque le long du couloir.

- **Tu es en retard, dit Harry**

- **Désolé, haleta Hermione,j'ai pas vue le temps passer.**

- **Pas grave, dit-il. Est-ce qu'on va manger?**

- **Oh, dit Hermione. J'avais faim tout à l'heure. Alors, j'ai grignotée. Maintenant, je n'ai plus tellement faim.**

- **Bon, dit le jeune homme, nous pouvons danser et aller se coucher.**

- **Mais tu ne mange pas toi? Dit la jeune fille. **

- **Non, dit Harry, je veux être avec toi. Je mangerai plus tard.**

- **Ok, dit la jeune fille en souriant.**

**Harry prit la main d'Hermione et ils allèrent dans la grande salle. Toute la soirée, ils dansèrent. Lorsque vint la fin de la soirée, Dumbledore prit la parole :**

- **Chers élèves, la soirée se termine dans la joie. J'inviterais Miss Granger, étant donné qu'elle est Préfète en chef. Malheureusement, il nous manque un préfet en chef. Donc…**

- **Je suis là monsieur, dit une voix masculine.**

- **Monsieur Malfoy, dit le directeur. Je ne croyais pas vous voir ce soir.**

**Le directeur poursuivit :**

- **Puisque nos deux préfet en chef sont ici, nous allons procéder à la danse de fermeture. Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous avancer sur la piste de danse.**

**Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et avancèrent. Drago prit la main de Hermione et l'entraîna sur la piste. Un musique douce commença à jouer :**

It's daybreak

And you are asleep

I can hear you breathe now

Your breath is deep

But before I go

I look at you one last time

I can hear a heartbeat

Is it yours or is it mine?

I look at your lips

I know how soft they can be

Did they know what they wanted

The times they kissed me?

And your hands

That I held in mine

Now they're reposing on the pillow

Will they ever miss me sometime?

I'll remember you

You will be there in my heart

I'll remember you

And that is all that I can do

But I'll remember

Your eyes

That always make me shiver

Now they are closed

They just sometimes twitch a little

And your body

I could hold for an hour

It sent me to Heaven

With its heat and power

I'll remember you

You will be there in my heart

I'll remember you

And that is all that I can do

But I'll remember

**Hermione appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle était si bien. Il était musclé à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il sentait bon. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle se laissa aller dans ces bras. Elle resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la danse soit terminée. **

**Lorsque la soirée fut terminée, Harry alla rejoindre la jeune fille avec un visage mi-fermé, mi-haineux.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?, dit Hermione.**

- **Rien, dit Harry, mais tu avais l'air de pas mal t'amuser dans les bras de Malfoy.**

- **Mais Harry, commença-t-elle**

- **Non, la coupa Harry, nous en reparlerons demain. Je suis fatigué. **

**Hermione suivit Harry dans l'escalier. Il marchait vite et la jeune fille avait peine à le suivre. **

- **Harry, dit-elle**

- **Quoi, cria rageusement Harry.**

- **Rien. Dit la jeune fille.**

**Hermione monta l'escalier en courant, bouscula Harry et pleura. Harry était trop en colère pour se sentir coupable.**

**Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfet en chef (bien qu'elle n'y soit pas allée depuis longtemps) et fila à sa chambre. Elle ferma rageusement la porte de sa chambre. Elle se changea en jeta ces vêtements avec rage. Ensuite, elle se mit au lit au pleura des larmes de colère.**

**Drago, qui était dans sa chambre, l'entendit pleurer. **

**- Oh non, pourquoi j'ai été à cette maudite soirée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Pourtant, j'était certain qu'Hermione avait aimée ça. Elle a détestée au point de pleurer.**

**Drago s'accusait dans sa tête. Mais une question le tenaillait: Pourquoi était-elle venue dormir ici? Il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui venait. Il s'assit dans son lit, alluma sa lampe de chevet et prit un livre: Black Beauty. Il aimait cette histoire moldu.**

**Il s'endormit sur sa lecture. **

**Il se réveilla à 6h30 du matin. Il n'avait pas à se presser, car c'était congé. Il enfila un jean noir, une chemise blanche et s'assi dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et continua à lire. Il était tellement concentrer qu'il n'entendit même pas les petits pas dans son dos.**

**Hermione avait descendue l'escalier et regardait Drago qui était entrain de lire. Elle essaya de voir le titre. Enfin, elle l'apperçu: Black Beauty. Wow, il lisait ça. C'était moldu. Elle s'approcha pour lui faire peur.**

**- Bouh, dit-elle**

**Il sursauta**

**- Tu m'as fais peur, répondit-il**

**- C'était le but recherché. dit-elle. Tu lis moldu?**

**- Oui, je lis aussi l'Appel de la forêt de Jack London. J'aime bien les livre moldu.**

**Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. Il arrêta de lire et se tourna vers elle.**

**- P'tit dej, demanda-t-il**

**- D'accord, répondit-elle**

**- Attend, je reviens, dit le serpentard**

**- Je vais t'attendre, dit la griffondor.**

**Il alla à la cuisine et lorsqu'il revient, il fit apparaître des crêpes arrosées de sirop, des roties couvertes de confitures, des oeufs, du bacon, des fruits frais, du yaourt bref, un brunch. Ils s'assirent à table et mangèrent avec appétit et Hermione alla s'habiller. Lorsqu'ils furent prêt, Drago et Hermione sortirent pour aller dehors. Ils allaient sortir, quand **

**- Hermione, vient ici, nous devons parler.**

**Elle se tourna et vit Harry qui lui lançait un regard étrange**

**- Je vais aller te rejoindre, dit-elle à Drago.**

**Elle s'éloigna et alla voir Harry**

**- Quoi Harry, dit-elle**

**- Quoi?, dit-il. Tu me demande quoi. Je suis certain que tu sais de quoi il est question, alors ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi. C'est pas parce que tu es une moldue aux dents de lapin que je vais te ménager.**

**Hermione était bouche bée et dit:**

**- Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça. Je suis ta petite amie.**

**- Ma petite amie, dit-il. Non, Tu es celle de cette fouine plutôt! Au début, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais tu l'aime plus que moi. **

**- Serais-tu entrain de rompre? demanda Hermione**

**- Non, répondit calmement Harry, nous avions en quelque sorte rompu depuis longtemps, mais je mettais tout mon coeur à essayer de sauver notre relation. C'est peine perdu, je le sais maintenant.**

**- Je n'ai pas rompu Harry, dit-elle. Pourquoi es-tu si jaloux. Dra... Euh Malfoy est mon ami. Comme Ron est mon ami. **

**- Oui, dit Harry, ce que je suis bête. Et... tu tiens la main de Ron lorsque vous vous promenez? **

**- Bien sûr que non, dit la jeune griffondor. Je ne lui tenais pas la main, c'est lui qu tenait la mienne.**

**- Ah Ah, dit ironiquement Harry, mais tu t'es laissée faire par exemple. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense cette fois-ci?**

**-...**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es encore amoureuse de lui et tu veux m'as fais croire que tu étais amoureuse de moi. Tu t'es jouée de mes sentiments. Et si je suis si jaloux, c'est que je t'aime, MOI.**

**Hermione resta bouche ouverte. C'était vrai. Elle aimait toujours Drago et elle n'était sortie avec Harry que pour atténuer la peine que le jaune serpentard lui avait fais. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait trahi Harry. Son frère, son meilleur ami, son confident le plus cher. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. **

**Elle s'en alla dehors, mais ne rejoingnit pas Drago. Elle avait beson de réfléchir. Elle se rendrait chez Hagrid... non, il prendrait la défense d'Harry. Mais à qui pourrait-elle bien aller parler?**

**Peut-être à ... !**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ou détesté? Review. Je suis désolé du retard, mais j'ai été qualque peu entravé par des obligation personnelle.**

**S-W**


	17. Aidemoi Neville

**Elle s'en alla dehors, mais ne rejoingnit pas Drago. Elle avait beson de réfléchir. Elle se rendrait chez Hagrid... non, il prendrait la défense d'Harry. Mais à qui pourrait-elle bien aller parler?**

**Peut-être à ... ! **

**Chapitre 14**

Aide-moi Neville

- Professeur, aidez-moi. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. dit-elle. Si je suis venue vous voir, c'est pour parler à quelqu'un qui ne prendra pas la défense d'Harry. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Conseillez-moi s'il vous plait. Je dois y voir plus clair.

- Miss Granger, réalisez-vous ce que vous ne demandez. Vous voulez que je vous fabrique une potion qui nn seulement révèlera vos vrai sentiments, mais qui également vous fera oublier le reste. C'est compliqué et vous êtes mon élève, je ne peux pas, c'est interdit. dit le professeur.

- Oh, professeur Rogue, s'il vous plait. je ne le dirai à personne.

- Non, dit Rogue, je ne peux pas vous préparer cette potion, mais je peuxtout de même vous aider à y voir plus clair dans cette histoire. Le seul inconvénient est qu'il me faidrait tous les sujets concernés. C'est-à-dire vous, Mrs Potter et Malfoy.

Hermione sentit venir les larmes et elle se détourna et fila de la classe de potion. Des professeurs qu'elle avait, il avait fallu qu'elle aille voir le professeur Rogue. Le professeur qu'elle détestait. Pourquoi avoir fait ça. Elle l'ignorait. Elle retourna dehors pour retrouver Drago, il devait être impatient.

- Drago, dit-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçue, je suis désolé mais Harry à pété les plombs, remarque que je le comprend et j'avais besoin d'aide. Viens avec moi, je dois t'amener quelques part.

Drago l'à suivit, persuadé qu'elle voulait lui faire unhe surprise. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le blondinet ne remarqua qu'une chose: les yeux verts d'Harry Potter qui lui lançaient des éclairs.

- Hermione, dépêche, dit Harry, j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire.

- Moi aussi Harry, dit la jeune fille. Mais je dois savoir et il est le seul qui puisse m'aide et c'est vous avec moi qu'il veut.

- Qui ça, dirent en même temps les deux garçons.

- Moi, dit une voix froide.

Ils se tournèrent en direction de la voix et virent Severus Rogue qui souriait.

- Vous trois, dit le maitre de spotions, suivez-moi.

Ce qu'ils firent jusque dans les cachots.

- Miss Granger, dit Severus, j'ai changé d'avis lorsque vous êtes partie...

- Mais, dit Hermione, j'ai...

- Je veux bien faire votre potion, la coupa-t-il.

- Merci professeur, dit Hermione.

Rogue se mit au travail. Il travaillait rapidement. Mélangeant un ingrédient avec un autre, disant une formule et une autre. Lorsque cela fut terminé, il s'approcha des deux garçons avec un espèce de grattoir et leur préleva à chacun un petit morceau d'épiderme.

- Buvez Miss, dit Rogue.

- Eurgh, dit Hermione avec dégoût. Je vait bopire un petit morceau d'Harry et de Drago. Ensemble ils ne font pas très bon ménage vous savez.

- Buvez, dit sèchement le professeur de potions.

Elle bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça goûte? dirent Harry et Malfoy.

- Ça goûte... vous, dit Hermione. En fait, le goût est... étrange. Ça goûte vous, je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais.

- Que ressentez-vous Miss? dit le professeur.

- Je sais pas, commença-t-elle. Je me sens étrange. Comme s'il y avait plusieurs choses que j'aimais et que je ne devais en garder qu'une.

- Étrange, dit Rogue, très étrange. Cela signifie que vous les aimez autant l'un que l'autre.

-N'y a-t-il pas une autre façon de savoir, demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir

- Oui, dit Rogue, mais ce n'est pas de tout repos. Vous saurez en temps voulu. En fait, c'est un test d'amour plutôt... exigeant moralement. Pour vous je veux dire.

- Je le veux, supplia Hermione, je vais le faire, quoi que cela puisse être. Je veux trop savoir pour passer à côté de cette chance.

- Laissez nous seul Miss, dit le professeur.

Hermione sortie de la classe et marcha vers la salle commune des préfets en chef, mais se ravisa. Elle préféra plutôt aller dehors pour s'aérer un peu le cerveau. Elle se rendit jusqu'au lac. Neville là rejoingnit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione, l'interrogea-t-il

- Je réfléchissais. répondit la jeune fille. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

- Je t'ai vu, dit-il. Tu avais l'air triste. Alors, je suis venu voir ce qui n'allait pas. Tu vaux peut-être m'en parler.

- D'accord Neville, dit-elle. Voilà, j'aime deux garçons et je ne sais pas lequel choisir. Quand je suis avec un des deux, je pense à l'autre et vice versa. C'est un peu compliqué.

- Je vois, dit le jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- J'en sais rien. dit la jeune fille. Mais j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider. Le professeur Rogue est entrain de préparer un test pour savoir celui que j'aime le plus. J'ai peur de faire mal à l'un des deux.

- L'un des deux va souffrir, dit Neville. La meilleure chose que je puisse te conseiller est de le faire pour toi. Peu importe celui que tu choisiras, l'autre va souffrir alors, mieux vaut que toi tu sois heureuse.

- Merci. soupira Hermione. Mais si je choisie Drago, Harry ne sera plus mon ami et si c'est Hary que je choisie et bien, si je me sépare d'avec lui, je perdrai son amitié. Alors, peu importe ce que je vais choisir, Harry souffrira.

Ils restèrent là, en silence pendant un moment.

-

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Au début, j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre, mais je vous demande une chose. Dans votre review, dites-moi qui Hermione choisira et pourquoi.

Sweety-Witches


	18. Folles Folies de Lavande

Bonjours à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. J'ai une fic en cours, dans mon ordi, c'est une fic spoiler du tome 6. Je l'ai achetée en anglais, Waou. Il est trop, j'étais dans la librairie à l'ouverture pour me le procurer. Pour être bien certaine de l'avoir, je l'ai même mis de côté. Maintenant, passons aux fabuleuses reviews.

**johanne: **Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutient (johanne a choisi Harry)

**Enora BLACK: **Merci, je vais rougir. Voilà la suite. (Enora BLACK a choisi Drago)

**jay: **C'est vrai qu'il est sexy Drago. Merci pour ta review. (jay a choisi Drago)

**just ne: **Tu as raison, Mione n'est pas stupide, mais le coeur ne se commande pas. Voici la suite. (just me a choisi Drago)

**Mistie: **Merci pour la review et voici la suite. (Mistie a choisi Drago)

**shadow: **Tes arguments sont très bon, merci pour ta merveilleuse review et je te laisse sur la suite. (shadow a choisi Drago)

**lily: **Merci et ne t'en fais pas, je vais la continuer ma fic. C'est ma première et mon bébé. (lily a choisi Drago)

**Jun Rugue:** Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera mieux que les autres, ce chapitre. (Jun Rogue a choisi Drago)

**ariane: **Très bon argument!

Je pense que la démocratie a parlé, désolé johanne, mais c'est Drago qui gagne. Mais pas pour tout de suite, j'ai une petite idée avant de la matcher ensemble pour de bon.

Dans ce chapitre, je vais parler de Lavande et de sa théorie sur la situation amoureuse d'Hermione et son truc. J'ai écris ce chapitre alors que je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma peau, j'avais pas d'inspiration, alors j'ai écris à peu près n'importe quoi, voici ce que ça donne.

**L'ADMIRATEUR SECRET**

**CHAPITRE 15 - Folles Folies de Lavande**

Hermione entra dans l'école. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots.

''- Hermione, dit une voix féminine.

''- Quoi Lavande, dit Hermione en se retournant

''- On a pas cours de potion ce soir, dit Lavande. Tu as une retenue?

''- Non, je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue pour... un devoir, mentit Mione

''- Il y avait même pas de devoir, dit Lavande. Tu me chache un truc, je le sens.

''- D'accord, dit Hermione, c'est un truc d'amour.

''- Tu es amoureuse de Rogue, dit Lavande scandalisée.

''- Non, dit Hermione, bien sûr que non, mais il devait faire une potion pour moi.

''- Viens avec moi, dit Lavande. Allons parler de tout ça tranquillement

Hermione soupira et haussa les épaules en suivant Lavande jusqu'à la salle commune des Préfets en chef.

''- Est-ce que l'autre préfet en chef est là? demanda Lavande

''- Non, dit Mione, Drago n'est pas là.

''- Depuis quannd tu l'appelle par son prénom? dit Lavande

''- Tu veux que je te raconte mon problème oui ou non? dit Hermione

''- Oui, dit Lavande, désolé. Vas-y

''- Voilà, dit Hermione. J'aime deux gars. Ils m'aiment aussi. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas lequels choisir. Peut importe qui je choisi, le garçon numéro 1 va souffrir.

''- Pourquoi? dit Lavande, si tu le chosit, en quoi il va souffrir?

''- En bien, dit Hermione, Si je choisis le numéro 2, le 1 va souffrir. Et si je prend le 1, le deux va souffrir et si je me sépare du 1, le 1 va souffrir. Donc, dans le deuxième choix, les deux vont souffrir.

''- C'est pas de la tarte, dit Lavande. J'ai un truc pour toi, pour y voir plus clair.

''- Quoi, demanda Hermione, très intéressée.

''- Viens, dit Lavande.

Hermione suivit Lavande jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Elle avait accrochée plusieurs garçons et filles en passant. Arrivée à la salle sur demande, Lavande pensa à ce qu'elle voulait.

Lavande ouvrit la porte et tout le monde pénétra à l'intérieur.

''- Qu'est-ce que c'est, dit Hermione.

''- Je te l'ai dis, dit Lavande, c'est quelque chose pour te faire oublier.

''- Ton truc est de boire de l'alcool? demanda Hermione

''- Oui, dit Lavande très sûr d'elle. Ça marchera.

Hermione alla se placer à une table et Lavande lui servit un verre.

C'était fort et en même temps, elle sentait que la boisson anasthésiait son corps. Elle continua de boire, verre sur verre.

''- Hermione, dit Lavande

''- Mouias, dit Hermione en levant la tête.

''- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. dit Lavande.

''- Hummm, dit Hermione

Hermione marcha et tomba par terre et s'endormit.

Neville passait par là.

''- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, pensa-t-il

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et sortit de la salle sur demande et se rendit à la salle commune des Griffondor.

''- Harry, dit Neville

''- Oui, dit Harry en se retournat. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

''- Sais pas Harry, dit Neville. Je l'ai trouvé endormit dans un couloir.

''- Je m'occupe d'elle. dit Harry.

''- Aucun lit n'est libre dans le dortoir des filles, dit Neville

''- C'est vrai, dit Harry. Je vais la faire dormir dans mon lit alors.

''- Super idée, dit Neville en montant se coucher.

Harry prit Hermione et la monta dans son dortoir. Il là coucha, tira les rideau et fit un sort d'intimité. (Il ne fallait pas que les autres s'imagine des choses)

Harry se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

Hermione se réveilla, encore dans les vapeurs d'alcool et sauta sur Harry.

Harry se réveilla et vit Hermione entrain d'enlever ses vêtements à elle et à lui.

Harry ne résista pas et il firent l'amour.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec une migraine atroce.

''- Harry, dit-elle. J'ai mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce que je fais toute nue?

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

''- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, dit-il. Tu t'es déshaillée toi-même.

''- Comment j'ai pu faire ça? dit-elle

''- Neville t'a trouvé hier soir et t'à amené ici.

''- Tu es nu aussi, dit Hermione.

''- C'est toi qui m'a déshabillé, dit Harry. Tu t'en souviens pas?

''- Non. avoua Hermione. J'ai bu hier soir. Ce n'est pas mon habitude, mais Lavande m'y a poussée et j'ai pas résistée. J'ai fais une bêtise?

''- En fait...commença Harry, c'est que... tu... j'ai...nous... avonfailamour

''- Quoi? demanda-t-elle

''- Nousavonfailamour! baragouina Harry

''- Articule un peu, dit Mione

''- Nous avons fait l'amour, cria-t-il

Hermione avait la bouche ouverte, incapable de parler.

''- Tu m'as laissée faire, dit Hermione scandalisée

''- Je pensais pas que tu étais ivre, dit-il.

''- J'avais choisie Drago, dit finalement Hermione

''- ...

''- Dis quelque chose Harry, dit-elle

''- Que veux-tu que je dise? dit Harry. Nous avons fait l'amour et tu en aime un autre. Va le rejoindre.

''- Non. dit Hermione. J'ai besoin de rester seule.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées et Hermione était toujours enfermée, n'ouvrant qu'aux elfes de maison lui apportant ses repas. Elle était temporairement en congé pour son poste de préfète de chef.

Elle se levait le matin, avait mal au coeur, vomissait, dormait, mangeait, pleurait... Elle ne se sentait pas très bien non plus. N'y tenant plus, elle alla voir l'infirmière de l'école.

''- Madame Pomfresh? dit Hermione en arrivant à la porte de l'infirmerie.

''- Qui est là? dit l'infirmière. Oh, c'est vous Miss Granger

''- Oui... commença Mione

''- Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda l'infirmière. Vous n'êtes pas en classe depuis plusieurs semaines.

Hermione baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Ils avaient l'air de la fasciner.

''- Eh bien, dit Hermione, je crois que je suis malade.

''- Pourquoi le croyez-vous? demanda Mrs Pomfresh

''- En fait, dit la jeune fille, je vomis souvent et je me sens étrange.

''- Venez, dit l'infirmière, je vais vous faire passer un examen magique.

Hermione suivit la gentille infirmière à travers l'infirmerie. La jeune fille se coucha sur une table et un objet étrange passa au dessus d'elle. C'était un scanner très étrange, pas comme celui des Moldus.

''- Miss, dit l'infirmière, levez-vous et allez en cours, je vais vous appeler lorsque le temps sera venu.

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour se chapitre. Il est pas long, alors j'en envoie un autre en même temps. **

**SweetyWitches**


	19. Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là dedans

**Rappel du chapitre précédent:**

Je sais que c'est pas très loin, mais j'offre un rappel pour ceux qui serait comme moi : maboul!

Hermione était ivre, elle a choisi Drago, mais a couchée avec Harry. À la fin, ne se sentant pas bien, elle va voir l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Voilà, c'est cours, mais ça rafraichit les méninges.

**CHAPITRE 16 - Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans?**

Hermione se rendit à sla salle commune (celle des Préfets en Chef) et fila directement à sa chambre. Elle mit son unifirme de Poudlard, prit ses livres et descendit à la salle.

La jeune fille marchait jusqu'à la salle de cours. Comble du malheur, elle avait Potions. En binôme avec Drago.

Rendu au cachots, elle toqua à la porte.

''- Comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, dit le maître des Potions d'une voix doucereuse.

''- Désolé du retard, professeur, dit Hermione, mais j'ai...

''- Vous excuse ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il d'une voix froide et sèche.

Hermione marcha tête baissée jusqu'à sa place, à l'avant, à côté de Drago.

''- Ça va? lui sussura Drago à l'oreille

Hermione leva la main

''- Professeur Rogue, dit-elle

''- Oui, Miss Granger, dit Rogue

''- Pourrais-je changer de place, demanda-t-elle

Il réfléchit un instant et dit.

''- Non, à moins que vous vouliez être avec Miss Parkinson?

''- Je veux bien, dit-elle

Les yeux du professeur s'agrandir de surprise. Drago la regarda partir se demandant ce qu'elle avait.

45 minutes après, une note volante arriva au professeur Rogue

''- Miss Granger, dit-il, suivez-moi

Hermione se leva, très surprise, mais le suivit tout de même

''- Madame Pomfresh vient de m'envoyer un mémo. dit-il. Vous devez allez la voir, tout de suite. Vous reviendrez prendre vos livres après le cours

''- Bien, professeur, dit-elle

''- Voulez-vous me parler de quelque chose? dit le professeur Rogue en retenat son bras.

''- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Je le saurais en revenant. Merci tout de même.

Hermione partit laissant Rogue seul. Il l'a suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle du couloir.

Hermione marcha, lentement mais surement, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

''- Madame Pomfresh? dit Hermione

''- Miss Granger, dit Pompom. J'ai vos résultats.

''- Dites, pressa Hermione.

Elle commença à dire toute sorte de termes médico-magique, tournant autour du pot. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'impatienta et demanda les résultats.

''- Bien, dit l'infirmière, vous êtes enceintes...

''- Je vais avoir un bébé? dit Mione

''- ... de trois bébés, termina-t-elle

''- Quoi, dit Herminoe bouche bée.

Elle s'évanouit

''- Miss Granger, dit une voix. Vous allez mieux.

''- Trois b.àébés, cria Hermione en se redressant. Harry!111

''- Qu'est-ce que Mr Potter a à voir là dedans? demanda doucement l'infirmière

''- Vous croyez que je les ai fais tote seule, dit Herminoe presque hystérique. Je suis pas la sainte vierge, enceinte du Saint Esprit!

''- Je ne vois toujours pas, dit Pompom. Oh, je vois.

''- Comment je vais lui annoncer ça? se demanda-t-elle

Tout à coup, dans tout le château une voix, celle de Dumbledore, résonna:

''- Voldemort attaque. Les professeur sont tenus de se rendre dans le Grand Hall dans les plus bref délais.

**Allez, l'autre chapitre est déjà en ligne.**


	20. C'est la Guerre

**CHAPITRE 17 - C'est la Guerre**

''- Voldemort attaque. Les professeur sont tenus de se rendre dans le Grand Hall dans les plus bref délais.

Hermione sotit en trombe de l'infirmerie et alla dans le Grand Hall.

''- Professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione. Je veux me battre moi aussi.

''- C'est bien ce que vous voulez, miss, dit-il. Je sais que je ne saurais vous en empêcher.

''- Oui, dit-elle

''- Dans ce cas, allez rejoindre Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Londubat et Mesdemoiselles Weasley et Lovegood. Ils sont dans la Grande Salle

''- J'y vais professeur, dit-elle

Elle couru vers la Grande Salle

''- Hermione, dit une jeune fille au regard lunatique.

''- Salut Luna, dit Hermione.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et apperçu Harry. Elle alla vers lui au pas de course.

''- Harry, dit-elle, j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant que l'ont aillent se battre...

''- Tu ne viens pas, la coupa Harry

''- Si, dit-elle, je viens. Peu importe ce que tu diras, tu sais que je ne t'écouterai pas. Pour en revenir à nos moitons, j'ai un truc à te...

''- Ça peut attendre? dit Harry. Je suis occupé là.

''- C'est à propos de nous deux, dit-elle

''- Tu sais quoi? dit-il, je vais me battre contre Voldemort. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est quelque chose pour m'ennuyer et me déconcentrer.

''- Je m'en voudrais de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes, dit Hermione en s'éloignant.

Hermione était rendu dans un coin de la Grande Salle, pour se préparer.

''- Miss Granger, dit une voix

''- Oui, professeur Rogue? dit Hermione

''- Qu'avez-vous, demanda-t-il

Hermione prit son professeur par le bras et allèrent à l'écart.

''- Professeur, dit Hermione. Je suis enceinte.

''- Ce bébé est de... commença-t-il

''- Ces bébés, dit Hermione, sont de Harry. Et je dis ces, parc'ils sont trois.

''- Que faites-vous, miss, dit-il

''- Je vais me battre, dit-elle

''- Vous n'y pensez pas, dit Rogue, allez vous battre avec un... trois bébés soit une bonne idée?

''- J'y vais quand même, dit-elle. Je suis têtue.

Le maître des potions tourna les talons et alla rejoindre les autres professeurs.

Hermione passa en revue les différents sorts qui pourraient lui être utile en cas d'urgence.

''- Jeune gens, dit McGonagall, il est temps d'aller se battre.

Tous sortir. Harmione essaya plusieurs fois de dire à Harry pour les bébés, mais il ignorait les bruits, étant dans sa bulle.

**Voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai publiée trois chapitres parce qu'ils étaient courts. J'espère que vous aimerai. J'aimerais que vous me disiez dans votre review si vous êtes un garçon ou une fille. N'oubliez pas, Reviews.**

**Sweety Witches**


	21. Merci Luna

Tous sortir. Hermione essaya plusieurs fois de dire à Harry pour les bébés, mais il ignorait les bruits, étant dans sa bulle. 

**CHAPITRE 18 - Merci Luna**

Les garçons menaient la marche, tandis que Ginny, Luna et Hermione les suivaient en silence.

''- Ginny, Luna, dit Hermione, J'ai un truc à vous dire. Mais chuchotez.

''- D'accord, chuchotèrent les deux filles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

''- Je suis enceinte, dit Hermione en retenant son souffle.

''- Quoi, dit Ginny. De qui?

''- Félicitation, dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse, j'ai toujours rêver de voir un accouchement humain, il parait que c'est comme celui des Ronflac-Cornu

Hermione et Ginny la regardèrent

''- Alors, de qui? insista Ginny

''- Je peux pas le dire, dit Mione. Il le sait pas encore.

''- Comment tu vas l'appeler, de demanda Luna

''- Les appeler, rectifia Hermione. J'aurai des triplés.

Les deux fixèrent furent bouche bée.

''- Tu ne peux pas te battre, dit Ginny en lui faisant face.

''- Ginny! dit Mione

''- Elle a raison, dit Luna

''- Je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit Ginny en s'éloignant. Ont se retrouve près de la porte.

''- Alors, dit la jeune Serdaigle.

''- C'est Harry, murmura Hermione

''- Je le savais déjà, dit Luna d'une voix mi-rêveuse mi-chantante.

''- Comment ça? demanda Mione

''- Hum, dit Luna.

''- Quoi, dit Hermione

''- Je sais que plusieurs personne m'appelle Loufoca, dit Luna mais je ne suis pas stupide, il y a des choses qui ne trompe pas, comme le coeur.

''- Mais j'ai un problème, murmura Hermione

''- Je t'écoute, dit Luna en tendant l'oreille

''- Les bébé sont de Harry, dit Hermione, mais j'aime une autre personne, c'est...

''- Draco Malfoy, dit lentement Luna

''- Quoi? dit Luna

''- Le garçon que tu aime vraiment, continua Luna, c'est Draco Malfoy.

''- Mais, dit Hermione, comment? Je veux dire, les gens te croient tous dingue, mais en fait, tu es hyper intelligente.

''- Je me sers de mon coeur, dit simplement Luna

Elle devança Hermione.

Hermione couru derrière Luna.

''- Luna, attends, dit Mione. Tu es amoureuse de Ron, je le sais.

''- Oui, dit Luna, mais il ne m'aime pas.

''- Tu ne lui montre pas que tu l'aime, dit Hermione.

''- J'en suis incapable, expliqua Luna avec les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Luna et l'attira à elle. Hermione là prit dans ses bras et Luna se laissa aller un bref moment, laissant ses mouiller le pull d'Hermione.

''- Merci, dit Luna en se redressant.

Ils étaient tous devant la porte menant à l'extérieur du château.

Hermione souffla et sentit une main dans la sienne, celle de Luna qui là regardait en souriant. Elles soufflèrent toutes deux, serrèrent un peu plus la main de l'autre et sortirent, suivant tout les autres.

Draco, Ron, Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers Hermione et Luna. Silence total. Ce fut Harry qui prit le parole le premier.

''- Le jour est arrivé, dit Harry avant de partir pour la bataille, je voudrais vous parler. Peu importe ce qui se passe, je tiens à ce que vous soyez certain de se que je ressens pour vous. Ron, mon meilleur ami, le premier que j'ai eu. Draco, celui que j'ai détesté de tout mon coeur, tu m'as prouvé que l'amitié et l'amour sont encore plus fort que la haine. Ginny, une soeur, une amie, celle que j'ai vu rougir. Neville, un ami dont je ne pourrais pas me passer, tu es la preuve vivante que le courage ne va pas avec les aptitude scolaire. Luna, une amie loyale qui m'a cru malgré ce qui pesait contre moi, je t'en remercie, tu m'as fais vivre des trucs que je croyait impossible, même pour quelqu'un de célèbre. Voilà.

Il s'éloigna

''- T'as oublié Hermione, dit Luna

Harry revint vers le groupe.

''- Et à Hermione, dit Harry avec une larmes à l'oeil, celle que m'a fait me sentir vivant, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, celle qui toujours soutenue, celle que j'ai... aimé. Bon, Bonne chance à tous. Venez tous.

Il se serrèrent tous, oubliant se qui les entourait. Puis, ils se séparèrent, revenant à la dure réalité.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bataille, laissant les beaux moments derrière eux

La personne qui me laissera la review #70 aura droit de me poser une question détaillée: sur moi, l'avenir de la fic, l'histoire de la fic, les personnages... C'est une question avec une vrai réponse, pas des suppositions ou des peut-être. Je l'ai jamais fais, mais j'essaie. Bonne chance. Si vous voulez me poser des questions supplémentaires, mon adresse MSN est pas, Reviews.

Sweety-Witches


	22. Champs de Bataille

Bien que j'aie lu Harry Potter 6, je n'ai mis aucune indice qui pourrait dévoilé. J'ai fais comme si j'avais pas lue.

Réponses aux Reviews

**luna0:** _Merci. Tu aura la réponse dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite!_

**virg05:** _Merci de faire preuve d'autant d'enthousiaste. Elle lui dira pas, mais il le saura. Voici la suite!_

**arwenajane:** _Voilà la suite_

**maudé:** _Oui, Hermione gardera les bébés. Malfoy et Hermione finiront ensemble. Merci pour la review. _

**jay:** _Merci et voilà la suite ! _

**Axelandra:** _Salut Axel, tu es la 72. Merci pour la review. Voici la suite!_

Il se serrèrent tous, oubliant se qui les entourait. Puis, ils se séparèrent, revenant à la dure réalité.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bataille, laissant les beaux moments derrière eux.

Chapitre 18.5 - Entre deux chapitres

''- Luna, dit Hermione avant de franchir le dernier pas

''- Oui, dit Luna en s'arrêtant.

''- Si je ne m'en sors pas, dit Hermione

''- Tu t'en sortiras, là rassura Luna

''- Au cas, expliqua Hermione. Je voudrais qu'Harry sache. Mais ne le dis pas devant Draco.

''- D'accord, dit Luna. Allons-y maintenant.

Les deux filles marchèrent, baguette levée, prêtes à lancées un sort à tout moment.

Hermione regarda chacun de ses amis avancer et elle s'enfonça un peu plus loin.

Chapitre 19 - Champs de Bataille

''- Oh, no, se dit Hermione.

Des milliers de questions lui venaient en tête en ce moment.

''- Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Je risque de mourir et mes enfants ne verront jamais le jour.

''- Pourquoi je suis aussi entêtée? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis Hermione Granger.

''- Pourquoi j'ai pas écoutée Harry quand il m'a dit de rester? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

''- Pourquoi j'agis de manière aussi enfoirée? J'oubliais, je suis Hermione Granger.

La philosophie de Ron? Tire d'abord et interroge ensuite.

La philosophie de Hermione? Évite de tirer, parlemente.

''- J'ai agis comme Ron. pensa Hermione. Le courage légendaire des Griffondor. Tu parle! Aucun membre de l'AD n'est venu. Bon d'accord, ils ont presque tous foutu le camps de Poudlard.

''- Attention Hermione.

''- Quoi, dit Hermione. Qui a dit ça?

Quelqu'un lui sauta dessus, là faisant tomber par terre. C'était Neville qui venait de la sauver d'un Avada Kedavra.

''- Merci Neville, Dit-elle

''- C'est rien, dit-il en retournant se battre.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, il y avait des éclairs verts et des éclairs rouges qui fusaient un peu partout. La jeune fille ne savait plus d'où donner de la tête. En plus, elle se sentait si faible, elle qui était résignée à se battre quelques minutes plus tôt.

Soudain, quelqu'un la saisi par derrière.

''- Pauvre petite SANG-DE-BOURBE, dit la personne. Que tu est jolie. Ça ne fait rien, je te tuerai quand même...

''- Qui êtes-vous, sanglota Hermione.

''- ... Lorsque j'aurai tué Harry Potter, termina la personne. Alors, as-tu devinée qui je suis?

''- Vous êtes LUI, dit Hermine.

''- Tu croyais peut-être que tu allais m'échapper une seconde fois? dit-il. Grossière erreur. Personne ne me résiste.

Il mit une main sur sa joue et là flatta.

''- Pauvre petite chose, dit-il. Terrifiée et désarmée. Oui, tu as échappée ta baguette!

Elle regarda au loin. C'était vrai, elle avait laissée tombée sa baguette. Mais qu'allait-elle faire?

''- Hermione, cria quelqu'un au loin.

C'était Luna qui venait de crier le nom de la jeune fille. Luna regardait partout autour d'elle, cherchant sans doute un personne pouvant lui porter secours.

''- Laissez-moi, supplia Hermione

''- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, dit Voldemort, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas.

''- Vous êtes un monstre crache la jeune fille.

''- Je sais, dit Voldemort. Et tu sais quoi? j'aime ça, je suis fort et puissant.

''- Mais, dit la jeune fille, je suis...

''- Mais attend, dit Voldemort en touchant le ventre de la jeune fille. C'est bien les héritiers de Potter que tu as là! Ce n'est pas grave, ils finiront comme leur SANG-DE-BOURBE de mère.

Hermione regarda au loin Draco, Luna, Ron, Ginny et Neville était entourés pas les Mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à lancer les sort finale, le sort de la mort, celui de non-retour.

Voyant cela, Voldemort traîna la jeune fille jusqu'au centre du champs de bataille.

Elle avait peur, pas pour elle, mais pour les petits êtres qui grandissaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et aperçue Luna qui là regardait.

''- C'est moi que tu veux, dit une voix derrière eux.

''- Potter, ricana Voldemort.

''- Laisse-là tranquille, siffla Harry entre ses dents

''- Pour te priver de sa mort? dit Voldemort. Non, tu souffriras!

Harry avança vers Voldemort.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

''- Avada... commença-t-il

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans la poitrine.

Harry en profita. Voldemort se ressaisit vite et

''-Avada... dirent ensemble Harry et Voldemort

''- Kedavra, terminèrent-t-ils

Voldemort disparu. Son essence entra à l'intérieur de sa baguette. Il était mort. Harry Potter l'avait vaincu. Harry brisa la baguette de Voldemort.

Hermione fut soulagée de le voir, mais déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle vit Harry tomber. Hermione se précipita vers lui, suivit de près par Draco.

''- Harry, dit Hermione.

Harry était très faible, il avait été touché.

''- Hermione, dit Harry

''- Non Harry, dit Hermione. Moi d'abord. Je...

''- Ne dis rien, dit Harry, j'ai... quelque chose...

Il grimaça de douleur

''- ...À te dire, termina-t-il

Il soupira et grimaça de douleur. Il regarda Hermine dans les yeux.

- Savais-tu que nous pouvions tout lire dans le regard d'une personne.

- Tu lis quoi dans le mien? demanda Hermione les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Harry,... James et... Lily..., souffla Harry

''- Hein, demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas

Harry posa la main sur le ventre de la jeune fille et sourit tristement.

''- J'aurais tellement aimé... dit-il

Harry fit signe à Draco de s'approcher.

''- Draco, dit Harry. Je ne t'aime pas

Il avait dit cela avec un petit rire dan la voix. Il continua

''- Mais je veux que tu prenne soin d'elle... que tu prenne soin d'eux. Il sont à toi maintenant.

''- Hein? dit Draco

''- Ils sont... à moi, dit Harry, mais je veux que tu t'en occupe... pour moi. Et Hermione est à toi maintenant.

Voyant que Draco ne comprenait pas, il ajouta

''- Tu comprendra!

Hermione revint près d'Harry

''- Tu es tout pour moi, dit-elle

Draco approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

Harry expira.

''- Harry, non, dit Hermione.

Trop tard.

Il

était

mort!

FIN!

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Draco et Hermione sont maintenant ensemble, elle lui a apprit pour elle et Harry, mais il lui a pardonné, il l'aime après tout. Ce chapitre était le dernier. La fin est bel et bien arrivé. Pleurons tous en coeur. J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, aimé ou pas, je veux des Reviews. Allez, le petit boutons mauve/lilas en bas, cliquez dessus et écrivez.

Voilà

Ziboux à tous

Sweety-Witches


	23. Reviews réponses

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**virg05:** Eh oui, l'histoire est déjà terminée, j'ai eu un peu de peine de la terminée, mais je devais le faire un jour et ce jour est arrivé. Merci pour la review.

**arwenajane:** Il n'y aura malheureusement pas d'épilogue, désolé. Merci pour la review.

**marilla-chan:** Eh non, pas d'épilogue! Merci pour la review.

**Sarah Michelle Potter:** Je sais que c'est triste de la finir comme ça, mais c'est comme ça. Comment Harry a fait pour savoir pour les bébés? Il le savait, c'est tout! Une suite est déjà planifiée, elle est même en cours d'écriture et les trois enfant iront à Poudlard. Merci pour la review.

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu, en croyant qu'un autre chapitre avait été posté. Si vous l'êtes, j'en suis désolée. Comme je l'ai dis à Sarah Michelle Potter, une suite est en cours d'écriture. Les trois enfants d'Hermione seront à Poudlard, c'est à venir bientôt. Aussi à venir, une suite au tome 6 d'Harry Potter. Il y aura, bien sûr, des spoilers.**

**ZIBOUX**

**Sweety-Witches**


End file.
